


Love Through The Screen

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Skype, Smut, This Is STUPID, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: You and Mark have a fun time over Skype.(Reader x Markiplier)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Reader, Mark Fischbach/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Love Through The Screen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing reader insert fics but, I tried and this is also very self-indulgent.
> 
> Y/N - Your Name  
> E/C - Eye Color

You grinned widely as you see Mark's smiling face light up in the video call window.  
"Hey, Y/N!" The black-haired man greeted.  
"It's so good to hear your voice..." You happily sigh, missing everything about Mark; his warm embrace, his smooth voice, his hard throbbing...  
"I miss you, babe..." Mark spoke, smile momentarily dropping.  
"I miss you, too..." You reply, the feeling being mutual.

"You want to know what else I miss?" You say, smirking seductively at your lover.  
"I think I have an idea..." The glasses-wearing chuckled, returning the smirk. "In fact, I know you _so well_ that I'm not wearing **ANYTHING** below the belt..."  
"Oh, really? I think I need some proof..." You purr, feeling your cheeks heating up. Mark chuckled, standing up, his rod standing at full attention as he slowly stroked it. 

"You like what you see, Y/N?" The man asked, voice smooth and sweet.  
"Fuck yeah..." You whimper, plunging your hand into your pants, furiously rubbing at your privates. Mark sat down in his computer chair, his cock on full display. You change position, pulling off your pants and underwear; exposing your own nether regions to your lover as you sit back in your chair.  
"You're so beautiful..." The scruffy man spoke, admiring your body through the computer screen. 

"I wish I was there with you right now...my face between your thighs, beard scraping against your skin as my hot breath is hitting your groin, teasing you; making you _beg_ for more..." Mark explained, steadily stroking himself.  
"F-Fuck!" You gasp, quickening your pace at the mental image of Mark between your legs.  
"You look so beautiful, Y/N... sweat dripping down your body, touching yourself to the thought of me being the one doing it...so fucking hot..." The brown-eyed man praised, not slowing his pace as he enjoyed the show you were putting on for him. 

"A-Ahhh...M-Mark..." You softly whimper, your hips bucking forward against your hand, begging to feel more.  
"F-Fuck...Y/N...s-so good..." Mark moaned, stroking himself with one hand as his other gently rubbed his sensitive nipples.  
"Oh god...Mark...I'm so hot..." You moan, your whole body felt like it was on fire, cheeks a deep red as you kept pleasuring yourself.  
"I am, too...I wish you were here, gently licking and sucking at my nips...your teeth lightly brushing over them...making me even harder..." The YouTuber spoke, teasing his nipple, cock now dribbling pre down his stiff shaft, making his pumps more audible with wet, slick sounds. 

"I wish I could wrap my lips around your cock, licking up and down the underside of your shaft, gently squeezing your balls as I do..." You respond, quickening your pace just slightly.  
"FUCK!" Mark growled, hips bucking forward in response to your fantasy.  
"G-ggghhh- M-MARK!" You moan loudly, orgasm swiftly building up, loins on fire.  
"Y/N...You're so fucking beautiful..." The glasses-wearing man moaned, his own orgasm building. 

"Mark...I'm s-so close-" You whimper, biting your lip, cheeks dark with a shameful, lusty blush.  
"M-Me too, babe..." Mark gasped, his hips frantically bucking forward.  
"F-Fuck...Mark!" You moan loudly, orgasm threatening to spill.  
"Cum for me, Y/N...Cum for Daddy..." Mark growled, voice getting low and lustful, pushing you over the edge.  
"M-MARK!" You scream in pleasure, body quivering as your orgasm shakes through you; leaving you a sweaty, panting mess.

"A-Ahhh...Y-Y/N!" Mark moaned, thick white ropes painting his chest, hips thrusting forward with each spurt of hot seed. After a few moments, Mark opened his eyes, staring into your E/C eyes with his own chocolate brown, grinning like an idiot.  
"I love you, Mark." You reply, returning the smile.  
"I love you, too, Y/N." The black-haired man returned.  
"I can't wait for your tour to be over...I miss you..." You say, sadly.  
"Don't worry, babe... I'll be home before you know it." Mark purred, giving you a positive smile.

"I've got to get going but, I'll be thinking of you, Y/N!" Mark spoke, stretching his arms with a yawn, signifying how tired he was.  
"Goodnight, my Marki-moo~" You say, blowing a kiss to your lover.  
"Buh-Bye!" The man, using his signature ending. And, with that your Skype window closed and you quickly realized how much you needed to shower, hands sticky and body still sweaty. It really was an intense Skype session, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕
> 
> (Sorry it's a bit short, I've been sick lately-)


End file.
